La leona y su nido de serpientes
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: ¡Continuacion de EN EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE! Muchas cosas han pasado, la gente ha cambiado, ha crecido y madurado, la vida les ha ensañado lo dura que puede ser pero pese a todo eso, contra cualquier pronostico ellos están ahi, están juntos y nada puede cambiar eso, esta es su vida, es su nido y todo lo que vivieron para tenerlo.


_**Seis años, ocho días, tres horas y cuatro minutos después / **_**_Malfoy Manor._**

**_Disclamer: Todo es de la reina JK... aunque sigo soñando con eso de que el rubio es mio._**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Por fin, no se si ustedes lo esperaban tanto como yo, pero aqui esta, despues de un año ¡UN AÑO! de haber puesto punto fin a mi primer dramione, aquí esta su __continuación_

_nada mas y nada meno que...la continuación de **"EN EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE"**_

_** s/8374712/1/En-el-nido-de-la-serpiente (para las que entran aca y no han leido la madre de este fic, pues les invito a verlo, fue el 3er logfic en los dramione 2013, si, se me infla el pecho de orgullo, es como tener un hermoso bebe)**_

_no tengo palabras para decir lo que esto es para mi, me emociona escribirlo y saber que algunas de ustedes, como yo, se muere por leerlo_

_quiero dejar claro que no es un fig en realidad, son VIÑETAS_

_una por cada especialmente de la pareja que, según mi parecer, es importante conocer._

_es la primera de varias, no se cuantas ni como serán._

_solo espero que les guste y le den el apoyo que le dieron a su predesesora._

_de corazon, con cariño para ustedes._

_ahh... las que leen _**SALDANDO CUENTAS**_ (mi otro dramione) actualizo entre mañana y pasado, a las que no lo han leído las invito._

_en fin, un besote y bienvenidas de regreso a esta historia que es tan suya como mia._

**_A LEER._**

* * *

**_POV/Hermione_**

Sus manos temblaban desproporcionalmente mientas observaba su reflejo en el cristal que había hecho aparecer Ginny Wood una vez, según sus palabras, había culminado con su trabajo por esa tarde.

No es como si el resto de su cuerpo no vibrara también, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero sus manos era un asunto especial, desde que Ginny la despertara a gritos esa mañana sus manos no habían hecho otra cosa que temblar y sudar como una puberta.

Por supuesto que era así, justamente así, como se sentía.

Su día había comenzado con los primeros rayos del alba, había tenido una ducha rápida antes de tumbarse sobre un sillón y dejar que l_as chicas_ trabajaran con su cabello.

Claro que había tenido que sumergir su cabeza durante media hora en lo que, ella sinceramente considero, como la poción alisadora más fuerte en toda la humanidad, La misma Fleur que se jactaba de hacer la mejor poción alisadora, la había preparado para ella la noche anterior.

La señora Narcissa no se había dejado ver demasiado por la habitación, ella y Molly andaban de aquí para allá dando los últimos toques al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Como era de esperar tampoco había visto a Draco, por lo menos no desde la noche anterior, cuando ella había llegado a la mansión para ahorrar tiempo de traslado durante la mañana. Aun podía recordar sus palabras antes de dejarla en la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos grises brillando de una manera peculiar.

" _Parecía reacio a soltar sus manos, aun cuando era cerca de media noche y era obvio que ambos necesitaban descansar. Ella tampoco lo quería dejar ir, si debía ser honesta, sabía que aun cuando él se marchara y la dejara libre para dormir no lo haría, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más deprisa al recordar todo lo que sucedería a tan solos unas horas._

_-Parece que hasta aquí puedo llegar –murmuro intentando bromear, pero sus ojos reflejaban el nerviosismo que ella misma sentía – Es un asco que no podamos, al menos, pasar la noche juntos._

_- Lo se Draco, pero no podemos – repitió quizás por decimoquinta vez es noche – Es la tradición._

_-La tradición Muggle- dijo con desdén, aunque ella sabía que solo lo hacía para enojarla – No es como si en realidad tuviéramos que atenernos a ella, tu madre no se enteraría…_

_- Oh, por supuesto que no lo haría… pero Molly si – dijo en un susurro y fue consciente de que el suprimió una sonrisa divertida- Solo un par de horas, para mañana a esta hora ya…_

_- Serás legalmente mía – termino, sus brillante orbes grises parecían extasiadas ante sus propias palabras- Serás Hermione Malfoy._

_ - Hermione Granger de Malfoy – corrió con voz suave, como quien le habla a un niño confundido – pero si… mañana a esta hora estaremos casados._

_El silencio los embargo a ambos, los dos con sus mentes sumidas en esa realidad, esa realidad a la cual mañana le harían frente, en el jardín de esa misma casa, frente a todos sus amigos y familiares._

_Cuando Draco le pidió que fuese su esposa había sido tan mágico, tan especial y tan increíble que durante los días siguientes la castaña no pudo evitar sentir que se trataba de un sueño, las cosas como esa no sucedían en el mundo real, nada podía ser tan perfecto, nada llegaba a ser de esa manera jamás._

_Pero se había equivocado, porque no era un sueño._

_Los planes para la boda habían comenzado aproximadamente una semana después de la elaborada petición del rubio, Molly Weasley, por supuesto, se había ofrecido para planearla, Hermione no tenía cara para decirle que no, además ella no era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas así que en realidad se lo agradecía mucho, el problema había estado en cuando Narcissa Malfoy le había ofrecido exactamente lo mismo a su hijo._

_Ambos habían pasado minutos de terrible angustia sin tener idea de que hacer en realidad, por un aparte Hermione no podía simplemente rechazar a la matriarca pelirroja una vez que ella se había entusiasmado con planearlo todo, pero también era cierto que no tenía corazón para para decirle a Narcisa que no podía participar en todo lo referente a la boda de su único hijo._

_Pero la solución llego con el niño que vivo._

_Harry era el que se había atrevido a insinuar que ambas mujeres trabajaran juntas, ella por su parte considero que era una completa locura, quien en su sano Juicio agruparía a Narcissa Malfoy y a Molly Weasley para llevar a cabo algo tan importante como una boda, como su boda._

_Pero una vez que la rubia se enterara que la pelirroja quería participar ella misma se había puesto en contacto con la mujer y ambas trabajaron mes a mes, juntas como un equipo impresionante._

"_el dúo de las arpías decoradoras" lo había bautizado George, luego de que Molly le gritara unos veinte minutos cuando propuso que la boda debería ser nada más y nada menos que una sencilla ceremonia en el ministerio, antes de que su madre sufriera un infarto y la señora Malfoy tuviera que organizar su funeral también._

_También se había llevado un par de regañinas menores por parte de la rubia cuando ella y Molly cataban la cena de esa noche y George había dejado caer "accidentalmente" algunos caramelos de vómito y Laurent, que se había quedado para probar la cena junto a ellas, paso unos alarmantes veinte minutos devolviendo todo lo que había llegado a su estómago._

_Pero las cosas habían salido bien al final de todo, las dos mujeres eran un dúo imparable y todos los planes estaban consumados cerca de una semana antes de la fecha provista._

_Pero ahora, un año después que la propuesta fuese aceptada y las mujeres llevaran a cabo todos los planes, ahora solo queda eso._

_La desazón de saber que mañana, al fin todo sucedería._

_Hermione volvió a fijar sus ojos en Draco, parecía nervioso por el mismo momento parecía más seguro que en cualquier otro momento, cosa que la relajaba porque ella también estaba segura, nerviosa por dar ese paso, claro que sí, pero segura de que eso era lo correcto, de que él era el indicado._

_ - Deberíamos irnos a la cama –murmuro ella, dando un leve apretón a la mano del rubio que pareció volver en si – _

_ - Por mi encantado, entremos... – una sonrisa petulante y picara se extendió en el rostro del hermoso rubio, sus ojos plata brillando intensamente – _

_ - Cada uno a su cama – recalco girando los ojos, aunque no podía ocultar la sonrisita que se colaba en sus labios –_

_- Ves, sigues siendo tan aburrida como en Hogwarts – Draco coló sus brazos entre su cintura y la acerco más a su propio cuerpo, ella como siempre no opuso resistencia – pero bueno, supongo que debo acostumbrarme por desde mañana._

_- Tendrás a esta aburrida legalmente – dijo sonriéndole, justo antes de que la tentación de juntar sus labios con los suyos fuese demasiado fuerte y se dejara llevar._

_Draco apretó sus manos en torno a la cintura de Hermione atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, y girando un poco el rostro fundió sus labios con los de ella. Con delicadeza succiono un poco el labio inferior de Hermione, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el contacto, y cuando la castaña entre abrió sus labios, su lengua se escabullo hasta encontrar la de suya soltando inevitablemente un jadeo._

_El beso, que había comenzado como un pequeño y tímido contacto, ahora era intenso y necesitado, plasmando en él, las ansias que tenían el uno por el otro, Hermione jugaba con el perfecto pelo de la nuca del rubio, logrando así, que todo su cuerpo se erizara, y que los brazos que descansaban en su cintura, comenzaran unas leves caricias en torno a su desnuda espalda, subiendo y bajando, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran._

_Luego de lo que pareció horas se separaron, ambos con la respiración forzada pero la misma mirada de satisfacción en sus rostros._

_- Supongo que te veré mañana- murmuro el sin despegarse de su abrazo, observando con deleite esos ojos que tanto amaba._

_- Supongo que si – dijo que acariciando la nuca de él, su pelo rubio se cola suave y liso entre sus dedos – Seré la de blanco – susurro sobre sus labios en una suave sonrisa._

_- Eso espero – dijo el sonriendo también, antes de dejar un casto beso en sus sonrosados labios y por fin, usando todo su esfuerzo, romper su abrazo._

_La castaña lo vio alejarse el pasillo, su paso suave pero decidido, su espalda recta marcándose de esa forma especial que tanto adoraba sobre la delicada tela de su camisa gris, sus manos profundamente enterradas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, que colgaba de sus caderas de manera perfecta._

_El, tan hermoso como siempre._

_Junto cuando pensó que era suficiente y giro su cuerpo para ocultarse en esa habitación prestada la voz de su futuro esposo llego a ella como un eco lejano y semi asomándose sobre el quicio de la puerta lo miro de nuevo._

_De pie en la esquina del oscuro pasillo, sus manos aun en sus bolsillos y sus ojos fijos en los suyos, sus labios finamente apretados en una línea._

_- Granger… - dijo y pareció devolver el tiempo, cuando eran dos chiquillos confundidos por los sentimientos pero a punto de darse cuenta del profundo lazo que los unía- Te amo._

_Ella lo observo anonadada, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero esta vez fue tan diferente que un nudo se atoro en su garganta y no fue capaz de decir nada. Aunque no importo porque el pareció darse cuenta, la observo un par de segundos más con esa sonrisa ladeada tan suya y luego sin decir ni una palabra más desapareció por la esquina y ella hizo lo propio, internándose en la oscuridad del que sería su cuarto por esa noche._

_Su última noche como una chica soltera."_

Y ahora, ahí estaba ella, mirando su reflejo en ese espejo.

Parecía que miraba a otra persona, porque sus ojos estudiaban el rostro de una reluciente novia.

Ginny había tenido razón con su idea.

Al principio, cuando la pelirroja había sugerido que su atuendo se asemejara a aquel que había utilizado en la mansión de los Parkinson la primera vez que Draco y ya habían sido algo como una pareja, le había parecido burdo y básico.

Pero una vez que la idea de Ginny comenzó a tomar forma y las ilusiones se presentaron en forma de un hermoso vestido de novia ella tuvo que admitir que se había equivocado.

El vestido era impresionante, no tan atrevido como aquel rojo que había utilizado, pero era la versión madura y aun mas elegante, si eso era posible.

Blanco perla, o eso habida dicho la modista, el Razo se ceñía a su cuerpo y el cuello redondo dejaba ver solo sus clavículas, las mangas caigan fijas a sus brazos, por todas piel hasta acabar en sus manos, atadas a ellas pos un listón blanco en su dedo corazón, podía sentir la hilera de botones subes anudando el encaje que dejaba entrever su espalda blanca hasta la línea baja de esta y recorrían buena parte del vestido.

A todo esto le sumaba una enorme cola blanca y un suave y delicado velo que se extendía desde la peineta que adornaba su elaborado rodete castaño.

El maquillaje también había sido enteramente obra de Fleur, sus ojos estaban suavemente colorado por algo de iluminador, resaltando su mirada con unas largas pestañas, suponía que debía haber algo de magia en ellas, no recordaba que jamás hubieran lucido tan largas como en ese momento, sus pómulos estaban ligeramente bronceados con algo parecido al color durazno y sus labios brillaban ligeramente con un tono rosa claro.

Fleur, gracias a merlín, había dejado intacta su idea de parecer lo más natural posible.

Ella estaba lista, cada detalle estaba arreglado y por lo que podía observar abajo en el jardín los invitados empezaban a llegar.

Un suave toque en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, obligándola a retirar sus ojos del reflejo y fijarla en la puerta que se abria lentamente, dejando asomar una cabellera pelirroja.

- Bien, ya falta poco – dijo Ginny adentrándose en la puerta con un pequeño niño en brazos, parecía dormitar sobre ella ataviado en su diminuta túnica de Gala – Pensaba que Oliv estaría despierto para ver a su tía en su gran día pero ya vez – objeto mirando con ojos de amor el bulto entre sus brazos – parece que la siesta suena mejor.

- Oh déjalo – dijo ella caminando hacia su mejor amiga, que permanecía junto a la puerta, enfundada en su vestido de dama de honor – si su madre lo trata como trata a la novia no me extraña nada que este tan agotado.

- Cualquiera podría decir que te trato mal – dijo ella divertida, meciendo al niño entre sus brazos, aunque este no parecía darse por enterado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor –

- Bueno nadie puede decir lo…

- Vamos Gin – dos voces resonaron en el pasillo, justo cuando la castaña intentaba replicar, la pelirroja frente a ella giro los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?

- Un par de hombres quieren verte desde que llegaron, no han dejado de moléstame – dijo y dando un paso a un lado dejo que un par de chicos entraran a la habitación.

Una sonrisa se ensancho en el rostro de ella, el pelirrojo y el azabache se quedaron fijos en su sitio, ningún decía ni hacía nada más que observarla.

- Mione… - dijo el chico que vivo, aunque eso parecía ser lo único que había pensado decir porque se encontró boqueando en busca de más palabras.

- Te vez… bueno… muy – Ron enrojeció adorablemente mientras la observaba, parecía estupefacto – como… como una chica.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, el pelirrojo también lo hizo y al verlos ahí de pie las tan aterradoras ganas de echarse a llorar volvieron a ella, aunque había pasado las últimas horas repitiéndose que no podía llorar, no podía arruinar el maquillaje que tanto trabajo le había costado a Fleur.

- Oh Ronald… que observador – dijo quedadamente, la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Sus dos amigos la estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, bueno eso al menos hasta que la señora Weasley llego como un tornado arrastrando a todos fuera del cuarto porque debían bajar.

Ya era hora.

Hermione con un semi grito se despidió de ellos, sus manos habían empezado a sudar otra vez.

Kingsley llego a la habitación unos minutos después, ataviado en unas elegantes túnicas marrones se acercó a ella, estrechándola en su abrazo y dejándole saber lo supo que se encontraba.

Le ofreció su fuerte brazo y tomando un profundo respiro el primer Ministro y ella descendieron hacia el jardín.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

En verdad trataba de calmar su desbocado corazón, en serio lo intentaba.

La gente había ingresado a la enorme carpa hacia un par de segundos, los murmullos parecían expandirse y crecer ante sus oídos y no hacían más que ponerlo nervioso.

Blaise y Theo estaban a su lado, ambos habían pasado los últimos minutos bromeando sobre su rostro, como parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento o en todo caso desaparecer, no habían ayudado en nada y empezaba a considerar la idea de que sus padrinos eran la peor elección que pudo haber hecho alguna vez.

Él no sabía qué hacer, que decir o cómo actuar. Se sentía estúpido ahí de pie, al lado de un regordete hombrecillo del ministerio, el encargado del ministerio, quien llevaría a cabo su boda.

Pero todo eso se detuvo en cuando el murmullo de la sala se esfumo.

Como si una fuerza extraña lo llamara sus ojos siguieron el camino que trazaba la elegante alfombra blanca que su madre y la señor Weasley habían escogido para la ocasión, al final de ella, justo frente a él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que Draco hubiese visto en su vida.

Su vestido parecía brillar, dibujando cada curva de su cuerpo y adhiriéndose en los puntos estratégicos para demostrar que esa chica era toda una mujer, pero no había mucha piel a la vista, no, sus mangas cubrían sus brazos y a la distancia pudo observar la suave línea de brillantes que recorría el cuello redondo de su vestido, dejando ver parcialmente sus hombros desnudos y los huesos delicados de sus clavículas.

Ella no se veía sexy. Ella se veía absoluta, incuestionable e inmensamente hermosa.

Una suave melodía, aquella que en algún recóndito lugar de su cabeza recordó que era la que los muggles utilizaban normalmente en esa clase de ceremonias sonó a lo lejos, pero él no podía despegar su mirada de la castaña que comenzaba a acercarse.

Aún estaba lejos pero aun así él podía darse cuenta de muchos detalles, de cómo su respiración empezaba a acelerarse, como sus mejillas se arrebolaban al saberse el centro de atención, como sus manos se apretaban aún más, si era posible, al brazo del primer ministro, quien estoicamente soportaba la presión de esas pequeñas manos sin hacer ninguna muestra de ello y como sus adorables ojos marrones no se habían despegado de el en ningún momento.

Por un segundo se sintió pequeño, totalmente minúsculo a comparación de ella, que parecía flotar mientras caminaba a su encuentro.

El estaba ahí, de pie frente a su futura esposa, enfundado en una túnica negra y una delicada camisa gris, su madre le había obsequiado un par de puños de platino, algo hecho por duendes según lo que había escuchado, cada uno con sus iniciales y las de Hermione impresas, algo digno del día.

Había pasado la mañana arreglando todo, su ropa no tenía ninguna arruga, todo estaba en su lugar, había rasurado con sumo cuidado su rostro y peinado hasta el último cabello.

No negaba que se veía bien, ciertamente mejor que todos los demás hombres.

Pero nada como ella.

Y se encontró inflando el pecho de orgullo porque ella, esa mujer que ahora se detenía frente a él, con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos brillantes era suya, era su Hermione, su novia… su futura esposa.

El primer ministro le sonrió mientras daba un paso adelante, acercándose a el.

- Draco –murmuro en tono solemne, estirando su mano para apretar la del rubio –

- Primer ministro –dijo este haciendo un enorme esfuerzo al apartar su vista desde los ojos castaños de Hermione para observar el rostro del hombre frente a él.

En un acto probablemente ensayado, Kingsley estiro la mano que un sostenía de Hermione, depositándola en la suya, blanquecina y temblorosa.

- -Draco, mi esposa y yo jamás tuvimos hijos, nunca pudimos vivir esas experiencias ni ver crecer a una parte nuestra, creí que nunca sabría lo que es amar a una persona, a un hijo, pero me equivoque – su voz se había vuelto más suave de lo que el rubio recordaba haber oído nunca- cuando conocí a Hermione me pareció una chica encantadora, valiente y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se planteare, creo ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no me equivoque.

Una lee pausa, sus manos apretaron un poco más las de la castaña y asintieron conformes antes las palabras del moreno.

- Ahora, se lo que es amar a un hijo, porque así amo a Hermione, se lo que es tener a alguien y verla feliz es lo mejor que me puede suceder, es por eso que ahora te la entrego, en mi nombre y en el nombre de Michael, que donde quiera que este sigue velando por su hija… te la entrego con la esperanza de que la cuides, la protejas y la ames tanto como ella se lo merece.

El corazón de Draco martilleaba desbocadamente, sus ojos desesperados buscaron los de Hermione y se encontró con dos orbes castañas repletas de lágrimas no derramadas, pero con una sonrisa pura y sincera.

- Lo hare Kingsley, la cuidare y la amare con mi vida – susurro absorto en esos ojos.

Debía admitir que no escucho nada más, asintió cuando debió asentir, hablo cuando debía hablar y dijo sus votos lentamente porque su cuerpo ya no respondía, algún tipo de fuerza había explotado en su interior, ola tras ola de lo que se sentía como puro éxtasis golpeaban su piel y en cierto momento considero el hecho de que su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pequeño para contener todos aquellos sentimientos.

Frente a él Hermione había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas aunque sus dedos continuaban apretando los suyos con fuerza, en ningún momento la presión cedió y Draco sabía que ese era su mudo intento de apoyo, de dejarle saber que ella estaba tan impresionada por los sentimientos como el, pero que ahí estaba, a su lado y no se iría a ningún lado.

En cierto punto los aplausos llegaron como un sonido lejano mientras cientos de estrellas bañaban sus cuerpos.

Solo por un segundo Draco considero lo que la familia Muggle de Hermione pensaría sobre todo ese alboroto de magia. Debían estar impresionados.

Pero todo pensamiento se escurrió de su mente cuando el hombre regordete subió la voz, aplacando los aplausos y dijo algo que sin duda, cambia su vida para siempre.

- Con ustedes… El señor y la señora Malfoy.

Sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo, ambos casi al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma dieron un paso al frente, acercándose, el escurrió sus manos por su cintura, deleitándose con el toque de la suave tela bajo sus dedos.

Ella lo observaba como un ciego que observa al mundo por primera vez.

Y sin cruzar palabra se fundieron en el tan esperado beso, uno suave y delicado, impregnado de sentimientos.

El beso más importante de todos

Su primer beso como esposos… el primero de muchos… el primero de su nueva vida juntos.

Al fin total y completamente juntos.

* * *

¿Y, que les parece?

Algunas viñetas serán así, contadas parte y parte, otras desde el punto de vista de ambos, espero sus comentarios con mas ansias que niño con juguete nuevo, lo que me recuerda...

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

mis mejores deseos para ustedes...

en fin, de verdad espero sus REVIEWS

ahh y si hay alguna chica fanática de cierto libro o de cierta película por allí sabrá de donde me robe la frase de _"sere la de blanco_" siempre me ha gusto asi que bueno... la robe jajaja.

besos y comentarios

¡MUCHOS COMENTARIOS!


End file.
